Sebklaine Christmas in New York
by andthestorytellerssay
Summary: Kurt takes Sebastian and Blaine out to show them what Christmastime in New York is all about.


**This is just a short ficlet, but I loved it so much that I really wanted to post it. :)**

* * *

**Christmas in New York**

* * *

"I'm bored." Sebastian tosses down the comic book he's reading and throws himself dramatically across Kurt's lap, looking up toward his boyfriend's face. He huffs as he realizes that he's being ignored, so he lifts a hand to drag his fingers down Kurt's cheek. "Kuuuuuurt. I'm dying!"

He starts making over-the-top choking sounds before making a show of going limp across Kurt's lap. Kurt flips the page of his magazine and tries not to smile. Sebastian cracks open one eye sneakily to see if Kurt is paying attention yet, letting out another frustrated sigh when his death has had no impact on Kurt whatsoever.

"You would have just let me die right here on this couch wouldn't you, you heartless bastard?" Sebastian's voice is pure petulance.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You weren't dying."

"I could have been. You don't know," Sebastian defends, a playful smirk touching his face.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure that, if you were dying, you wouldn't have just dramatically thrown your arms out. I don't think that's how choking works. Plus, you finished eating your Skittles half an hour ago, so you didn't have anything to choke on." Kurt sounds teasingly condescending and Sebastian raises an eyebrow before lifting his hand to slide across Kurt's chest.

"Well, I may not have had anything to choke on then, but maybe you could give me something—"

"Shut up, Sebastian," Kurt laughs, swatting his hand away, the action met by an irritated scoff.

Sebastian reaches up and takes the magazine out of Kurt's hand, tossing it down on the coffee table beside his comic book, and Kurt's fingers come to card through his hair. "I'm bored, Kurt. It's mine and Blaine's first Christmas in New York and we're not even going out to see anything," Sebastian whines. "It's just," he sits up and turns toward Kurt, "this is our first Christmas _together_, and I just really want it to be special."

A warm smile touches Kurt's face and he leans forward to kiss Sebastian softly on the lips. "You know, sweetheart, if you're not careful, people might just think you're being romantic."

Sebastian smiles, wide and adoring, and kisses Kurt again. "Better be careful. I don't want anyone to think that."

"Go get Blaine," Kurt relents, "and we'll go out on the coldest day of the year just so that you can get your fix." There's no heat behind the teasing and Sebastian smile grows impossibly wider. "Jesus, you always get your way don't you?"

Sebastian stands up and lifts his head haughtily. "It's because I'm irresistibly cute."

He squawks and jumps as Kurt smacks his ass and he's laughing as he goes to pull Blaine out of the bedroom.

Naturally, Blaine eagerly agrees without protest and they head out, Kurt grumbling about the frigid December wind all the way to the train. It's all for show though and he knows it. There's no way he couldn't be excited about the prospect of spending the day watching his loves get swept away by the glitz and glamour of New York at Christmastime.

It's beautiful, Kurt thinks, seeing all of the shoppers making their way down the street, laden with wrapped presents and bags, getting their last bit of shopping done before Christmas, and it's easy to get lost in it all. The lights from displays in shop windows, the music playing from stores, and the chatter of everyone talking about their last minute purchases as the snowflakes swirl in the air, crisp and white, before settling to the sidewalk to be tramped through or blackened into slush by the endless stream of cabs.

There's really no place like it in the world and honestly, there's no one he'd rather share it with than Blaine and Sebastian. He gets to watch as they see it all with new eyes. Blaine has only ever spent Christmas in Ohio, but even Sebastian's Christmases in Paris could never compare to New York.

"It's starting to get dark," Kurt points out, "I've got an idea."

He wants to give them the full experience. Sebastian and Blaine want Christmas in New York then by God, that's what they're going to get. And there's only one place to get it.

It's only a couple blocks from where they are to Rockefeller Center and Kurt smiles proudly as he watches Blaine and Sebastian's eyes widen in amazement at the towering Christmas tree in the center of the plaza.

He reaches down to take Sebastian's hand as he wraps his arms around Blaine's middle and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "It doesn't get more 'Christmas in New York' than this."

"No," Blaine breathes, "It certainly doesn't."

Sebastian hooks his thumb through one of Blaine's belt loops and pulls him closer to press a kiss against his cheek as the millions of twinkling lights play in his already bright eyes. "I love you both. So much." The depth of emotion in his voice is unlike anything Kurt has heard since the night almost a year ago when Sebastian first said he loved them. And Kurt quickly realizes that this is what Sebastian sounds like when he's feeling vulnerable.

Suddenly, Kurt feels warm despite the biting chill of the windy plaza. "We love you, too, Sebastian."

He feels Blaine's lips press against his cheek and Sebastian's hand tighten in his own as the three of them stare up toward the glitteringly opulent tree and realize that there is no place else in the world they'd rather be.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
